


Greenie: The Day After

by Happy_Giraffe



Series: Greenie Series [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cute, Fluffy, Gay dads, Memes, Multi, no beta we die like men, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Giraffe/pseuds/Happy_Giraffe
Summary: Reader and Nines try to sort some things out after the fire





	Greenie: The Day After

January x, 2042  
You sat on the couch in between Sunshine and Nines, who were both silently watching the movie that played on the television before you. Or at least Nines was; Sunshine was asleep. Gavin was also asleep, his head in Nines’ lap and soft snores leaving him and interrupting the quiet mumble of the screen. You caught sight of Nines’ LED momentarily flashing yellow before returning to blue.  
“They won’t be allowing anyone back into your building. It is far too structurally unsound,” The android informed you in a hushed tone as he ran his hand through Gavin’s hair.  
You looked over to him, “Well that sucks,” You sighed, “At least the most valuable things I lost were my phone and my laptop.” You looked back to the television, already trying to devise a plan to pay for everything you were going to have to replace.  
“You’ll need work appropriate clothes and a new uniform,” Nines said, his tone hushed and neutral, “We’ll need to go shopping before we return to work tomorrow.”  
You internally groaned. Clothes. You forgot about those. “I don’t want to,” You mumbled, leaning over and burying your face in the android’s side dejectedly.  
“Oh?” Nines smirked, “So you’ll be wearing Gavin’s clothes to work tomorrow?’  
You groaned loudly and quite audibly, “Nooooo,” It turned into more of a whine than anything else, “Can’t you just do it for me?”  
“I could,” The android offered, “But you’d be victim to my fashion sense and I still require you to accompany me.”  
You looked up at him and sighed through your nose, “We’ll have to stop at the bank so I can get a new card or a checkbook,” You told him miserably, as you were reminded of even more things you would have to do.  
Nines ran his hand through your hair in a comforting gesture, “You can pay me back later. We have time to get your affairs in order. After all that, then you can worry about finances.”  
“Nines,” You whined his name petulantly as you leaned into his warm touch, “You guys are already letting me stay here. You’re gonna put me in your debt forever.”  
“Nonsense,” The android said shortly, standing up abruptly and causing you to fall against the couch. He gathered Gavin into his arms as he spoke, “Let me put Gavin in bed and then we’ll go. I’ve already ordered your new uniform, it should be in by Thursday.”  
You groaned, “That’s a week away.”  
Nines walked away from the couch to go take Gavin to their shared bedroom and settle him into bed. The android was undoubtedly also setting an alarm to wake the detective from his nap but also to notify him of your whereabouts. There was the sound of drawers opening and shutting and then Nines returned, tossing a pair of men’s sweatpants in your face. He warned you to roll them so you wouldn’t trip, as you were considerably shorter than Gavin, then waiting patiently by the door. You stood and ever so gracefully pulled the sweats overtop of you pajama shorts, causing Nines to scoff as you rolled the legs. He escorted you out of the house, momentarily placing his hand on the small of your back, but removing it when you twitched away and apologized softy. As usual, Nines sat in the driver’s seat and turned the ignition while you settled into the passenger seat. As he drove, the two of you held a quiet conversation.  
“Your father-”  
“Was out of the picture,” You cut Nines off before he could ask the question. You watched as his face scrunched in confusion and then supplied, “I knew you were gonna ask eventually. You’re a detective, you’re curious, you want to know as much about me as possible so you can better understand my motives,” You shrugged, “I get it. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t ask sooner.”  
Nines’ nose was still slightly wrinkled in displeasure when he asked, “Did you know him?”  
You shook your head, “Nah. Mom ran away from him as soon as she found out she was pregnant with me. And no, I’ve never him and I’ve never wanted to. I still don’t want to.”  
“Do you wish for me and Gavin to fill the gap?” He asked rather bluntly.  
You froze. Did you? “I…I don’t know. You and Gavin are definitely…positive male role models in my life,” You paused as you chose your words carefully, “You both may have just filled the role naturally when you met me…at least overtime,” You paused again, “I don’t know.”  
Nines smiled softly, “I’m glad you’ve accepted our help. I hope you know you can trust us.”  
“Of course I trust you guys. You’re my partners.”  
“Well yes, but I think you know what I meant,” The android rolled his eyes.  
“Bold of you to assume I know anything,” You joked lightheartedly.  
Nines sighed audibly, “You’re worse than Gavin, I swear.”  
You couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of you at the Nine’s exasperation, “Any more questions?” You asked him happily, playing with the sleeves of Gavin’s hoodie.  
“I believe my curiosity has been sated for now. Especially after that joke, (Y/N).”  
Nines pulled into the parking lot of a shopping complex and parked as near to the building as possible. You deflated in your seat at the thought of beginning what was sure to be an excruciating shopping trip. You had always hated clothes shopping, even if you didn’t have to do anything. Nines turned off the engine and got out, you followed suit hesitantly, scurrying to keep up with his long strides. When Nines had a goal in mind he was impossibly quick at accomplishing it, which means he wouldn’t slow down for you. He walked briskly into a large department store before stopping abruptly, causing you to crash into his back and whine unhappily.  
“Here is how this is going to work. You are going to hold out your arms as I pick out whatever I deem appropriate for your wardrobe, and I’ll place it in your arms as I see fit. Everything will fit and you will not object nor will you look at the price tags. Am I understood?” The android asked frankly.  
“Yes, Nines,” You groaned, “Just no pink, okay?”  
“Yes, Officer,” He chuckled lightly, “No pink. I will stick to neutral colors.”  
Shopping with Nines went exactly as he had told you. As he held up and examined the measurements of different pieces of clothing he either nodded and placed them in your waiting arms or frowned and returned them to the rack. You weren’t paying much attention to what the android was choosing other than the many blacks and browns you held along with the few pops of either red or blue. To say you trusted the android was an understatement; he dressed well and you knew he’d never let you look like a fool beside him. He expected a certain level of professionalism from you and Gavin, though he was far more lenient with Gavin than you. You figured that was just due to his deeper understanding of how the man functioned.  
Nines took his time picking out your clothes, taking nearly two hours before he deemed you had a full wardrobe. He had you pick out your more private articles—meaning your bras and panties because he didn’t want and or need to know as well as some makeup—but that’s the most involvement you had in the process. You felt like a zombie by time he was done dragging you through multiple stores, but you were thankful to finally return to the car.  
“Well that took forever,” You commented as you slumped down into your seat, exhausted from doing…nearly nothing.  
Nines smirked as he sat down gracefully, “And it would have taken much longer had you gone yourself. You would have had to try on everything you like and you would have walked away with far less, let alone anything I would allow you to be seen in.”  
“Wow harsh,” You chuckled, “Speaking of, how much do I owe you?” You asked as he turned the ignition.  
Nines began to drive and dismissed your question easily, “Don’t concern yourself with that.”  
You shifted uncomfortably at the dismissal, your mind working overtime to think about the average price of the stores you had just been in. If you were right the number was pretty high, “Nines,” Your voice betrayed your discomfort.  
“It is not something you should worry yourself with, Officer. You have enough stressors in your life and I don’t wish to worsen them,” Nines reminded you gently, never taking his eyes off the road.  
“This isn’t helping Nines,” You told him bluntly, playing with your sleeves to try and distract your brain, “Avoiding stress just give me anxiety about dodging responsibility. I’m a mess right now,” You sighed honestly, “I have PTSD and high levels of anxiety, my building burned down, the move from New York to Detroit made me financially unstable, and I’m pretty sure Fowler thinks I’m underperforming at work.”  
Nines’ LED blinked red and he flashed a concerned look at you before returning his gaze to the road, “You’ve been diagnosed with PTSD?”  
“Are you surprised?” Your voice suddenly soft and vulnerable.  
“…No. I guess I was just hoping that things hadn’t been that bad. Hoping you weren’t so badly affected.”  
“I’ve been through some shit Nines,” You nodded weakly, looking out the window to avoid the android’s worried expression, “Maybe one day I won’t be so broken that I can’t talk about it. I might be able to tell you about what I saw and what they did to me, but we’re a long way off from that.”  
“Are you…medicated?”  
You nodded, “Actually, can we stop at the pharmacy on Main Street? I’m going to need to pick up a refill of my medication.”  
“Of course,” Nines nodded in agreement, “I’m glad you told me.”  
“It’s…weird to let people know. The only people who know besides myself and my doctors are you, Fowler, and my mom, but I’m glad I don’t have to keep it a secret from you,” You smiled softly, finally looking away from the window and over to your partner, “That doesn’t mean I’m any less stressed though.”  
Nines rolled his eyes at your attempt to steer the conversation away from yourself and back to the money, “I’m not telling you.”  
“You suck,” You spat with no real heat behind your words.  
“I do and Gavin enjoys it immensely.”  
“Nines!” You gasped hard enough to cause yourself to momentarily choke. You laughed somewhere between absolutely mortified and elated.  
___  
Gavin greeted you both as you returned from your trip. He was stretched out on the couch with Iggy curled up by his chest, Oxy on his chest, and Sunshine in between his legs with her head resting on his thigh. Though, as soon as Sunshine saw you enter the house she immediately leapt up to greet you, effectively using the detective as a human springboard. He curse loudly, holding his groin where the seventy pound golden had just vaulted off of. You laughed as you knelt down to give her a good rub down, cooing at her about how good she was.  
When he recovered, Gavin asked, “How’d it go? You got clothes?”  
“Clothes and meds,” You confirmed, “We’ve practically replaced everything,” You joked.  
“Meds?” He grunted, sitting up and scrunching his face in distaste, “They got you drugged up?”  
You nodded, “I’m on the good kush,” You winked at him and clicked you tongue.  
Gavin gaped for a moment before laughing, “Why are you like this?”  
“I don’t know, ask my mom. She’s the one who raised me,” You chuckled lightheartedly.  
“Gavin,” Nines interrupted, “Will you help me for a moment in removing the price tags?” He asked calmly, “In an attempt to lower (Y/N)’s anxiety I do not wish for her to know the price of the clothing we bought today.”  
Gavin rolls his eyes and pushed himself to stand, picking up the bags you had dropped to pet Sunshine, “Whatever, tin can,” He pressed a quick kiss to the android’s cheek and hummed, “I’ll meet you in our room.” He turned and shuffled away.  
Nines smiled as you nudged him, looking up to the tall android, “That was the first time I’ve seen you two be affectionate.”  
The android cleared his throat, a soft dusting of blue settling over his cheeks, “Yes, well…we had agreed not to display our affections around you. However, I guess that no longer applies now that you live with us because it would be quite…difficult,” You beamed up at him and he shook his head, “I shouldn’t keep him waiting,” Nines coughed into his hand and moved to trail after his human.  
“Use protection!” You called after Nines.  
That seemed to further fluster Nines, as he sped up his steps and slammed the door to the bedroom. You laughed and rolled your eyes at his antics; to think Nines was that bashful. Glancing at the clock, you noticed it was only five which was plenty of time to put on a Disney movie and take a nap. With a little effort you managed to get Moana on the screen before curling up on the couch with Iggy and Oxy. You fell asleep not twenty minutes into the movie.  
You awoke to Gavin’s fat ass flopping down on top of you and knocking all the air out of your lungs, “Moana, huh? That came out when I was like…fourteen or some shit.”  
“Gaviiiiiin,” You groaned in pain, though it sounded like a chuckle, “Get off! You’re crushing me, you fat-ass!”  
“Fat-ass huh?” He asked, amusement clear in his voice as he looked down at you, “Man, and here I was thinking I had a nice ass. Tap-able even. Nines, what do you think?”  
“I think your ass is quite fine, Gavin. I enjoy it,” Nines responded as he popped out of your room and came to join you in the living room.  
“Ha!”  
“Oh my god,” You groaned, pushing against Gavin to try and get him off of you, “You two are the worst!”  
The detective laughed and took pity on you, sliding off of you and onto the edge of the couch where he settled for leaning against you, “Alright, kid. We got the tags off of everything and Nines put it all away for you. It’s date night though and the tin can and I have plans. We’re going out. I ordered you a pizza, it should be here in a couple of minutes,” He ruffled your hair and stood, “Don’t burn down my house, yeah?”  
“No promises. I already burned down my apartment building,” You joked, “Anarchy.”  
Gavin chuckled fondly and smiled as he pulled on his hoodie, “Alright, later kid.”  
“Have a good evening, (Y/N),” Nines wished as he escorted Gavin out the front door, gently resting his hand on the man’s lower back.  
You shook your head and fixed your hairs. Even though you had barely been in the house for a full day you felt at home, living with Nines and Gavin was sort of like living with an annoying older brother and his boyfriend who was stuck in dad-mode. The pizza was delivered not long after they left and you tipped the kind android before sitting on the couch to enjoy your evening in. As you ate you found yourself surrounded by fuzzy companions with pleading eyes/ You gave Sunshine one or two pizza crusts to satisfy her, but even with their staring you couldn’t bring yourself to give anything to Iggy or Oxy; they weren’t yours and you didn’t want to accidently make them sick. When you finished you rifled through the drawers in the kitchen until you found a ziplock bag. You packed up the leftovers and tossed them in the fridge.  
After two movies and a lot of furry snuggles your curiosity- and a slightly sleep addled brain- got the better of you and you went to go look at your new wardrobe to try and guess at the cumulative price. You didn’t dare touch any of the neatly hung clothes in the closet, but you began to realize just how nice all of the pieces were and how extensive it all was. There was a small fortune in your closet. Shutting the doors as carefully as possible, as if someone might hear, you backed away from the closet as an uncomfortable pressure started to swell in your chest. You turned to go find the receipts. Maybe Nines had accidently left them in the trash. And he did, or Gavin did but whoever didn’t matter as you still found the receipts in the small trashcan in their room. You went back to your room and sat on your bed before you looked and added up the final total.   
“Oh…oh.”  
___  
Nines and Gavin walked through the door late at night, smiling and quietly chuckling. Date night had been great and all, but now it was late and they had work in the morning. They were both a little surprised to see Iggy and Oxy missing from their usual sleeping spots on the couch. Even with you in the house the other night the cats had barely even cracked their eyes open to look at you, and they never slept in the bedrooms. Gavin quirked an eyebrow up as he looked to Nines in confusion and suspicion.   
Nines leaned down to place a chaste kiss to Gavin’s temple, seemingly already on top of things, “Go ahead and get ready for bed, dear. I’m going to check on (Y/N). Perhaps they are with her.”  
Although Gavin had nodded in understanding he still followed Nines to your room to check on you as well, he just waited in the doorframe as the android entered. You were passed out in the center of your bed, on top of the covers and surrounded by Sunshine, Iggy, and Oxy. The pharmacy bag sat on the nightstand untouched, meaning you hadn’t taken your medication for the night, and there were tear tracks staining your cheeks which tipped the android off that something was wrong. He scanned your vitals, the symptoms of an anxiety attack cluttered his vision and he pushed them aside in favor of scanning the room for whatever may have triggered the attack. When he located the cause he shook his head and sighed wearily; you had the receipts crushed in your right hand and held to your chest. Nines carefully sat on the edge of your bed, causing all here animals to crack an eye to the sudden shift of the mattress before falling back asleep.  
The android reached out and gently rubbed your back, his hand warm, “Hey,” He called quietly.  
You let out a soft, confused noise and you rolled over to face him, blinking your eyes slowly and blearily, “Nines?”  
He gently pried the receipts from your fingers, watching is you suddenly shrunk away from him, “Did you have an anxiety attack?” He asked, and you just nodded sheepishly, “You shouldn’t have gone looking,” Scolded Nines quietly then sighed, “However, now is no time for a lecture. Go back to sleep. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”  
“Yes, Nines,” You hummed quietly, tears welling back up in your eyes before you could shut them.  
His expression softened as he moved your hair out of your face with a soft hand and placed his lips to your forehead, “It’s okay, (Y/N). Just go to sleep.”  
You nodded and laid back into your pillow as Nines adjusted your blanket. When you shut your eyes the tears slipped out, but you didn’t cry any further. The android stood, watching as you pulled your dog into your arms, holding her close to your chest, but she didn’t seem to mind. With a nod to Gavin they both left the room, shutting the door behind them quietly. They crossed the hall into their own bedroom and Gavin rested his hand on Nines’ shoulder, causing him to jump at the unexpected touch.  
“Hey, Nines. It alright. Shit happens. She’s okay and that all that matters,” He reminded his partner, “Don’t blame yourself.”  
“But if I had just thought to take the receipts with me, dispose of them elsewhere or burn them it…it wouldn’t have happened. She wouldn’t have had to go through another anxiety attack by herself,” Nines sighed as he sat down on their shared bed.  
Gavin crawled onto the bed behind him, kneeling behind the android to drape himself over Nines’ shoulders, “You’re allowed to make mistakes, Nines. No one is perfect.”  
“I feel like I failed her.”  
The human shook his head, “You didn’t. We’re not always going to be able to be there for her, she’s an adult after all. She’s going to have to learn how to handle all of this by herself and I know she just found a support system in us but maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing, okay?”  
“Yes, Gavin,” Nines sighed quietly, seeing the reason behind Gavin’s words and remembering how he had once confided in the android how he had gone through countless anxiety attacks in his past.  
Gavin started kissing at Nines’ neck, rubbing his shoulders in the process, “It’s time for bed,” He whispered in his partner’s ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging playfully.  
A sly smile slid across Nines’ face as he easily rounded on Gavin, pressing him down into the mattress, “Time for bed indeed,” The low growl rumbled in his chest as his LED flashed yellow and the lights turned off.  
___  
“Hurry up, kid! We’re gonna be late!” Gavin shouted from where he and Nines stood by the front door, “We will leave without you.”  
“I’m coming, I’m coming,” You responded wearily as you left your room and walked towards where your partners were waiting.  
Nines seemed to perk up upon seeing your outfit, he thought you looked amazing. Gavin on the other hand scrunched his face up and looked far more scrutinizing. You were in a form fitting black turtleneck which was tucked into a pair of straight leg, tan, plaid pants; the pants were held up by a pair of tan suspenders. A copper brown, wool trench coat sat on your shoulders to block out the cold winter air and you wore a pair of work boots on your feet. Your hair was pulled back in its typical French braid and your makeup was no heavier than normal.  
“You look fantastic,” Nines smiled proudly.  
“You look like Nines dressed you,” Gavin stated bluntly, “Like a little female Nines. It’s kinda creepy.”  
You looked unsure of yourself and shifted a bit, “Well, Nines did choose it all,” You muttered, “Let’s just go before I have a chance to second guess myself and wear your sweats to work.”   
“Of course,” Nines motioned you through the door.  
Nines and Gavin followed behind you, and muttered a quiet argument. The android slapped the detective across the back of the head, reminding him that he needed to encourage you not judge you on your clothing. Admittedly, from behind, you looked like a proper twenty-something with a career, and Nines almost regret it. Dressed like that you were sure to catch the attention of some of the young officers downstairs. You slid into the backseat with ease, like you just belonged there. Gavin sat in the passenger seat in front of you and Nines drove; nothing out of the ordinary.  
“So you found the receipts last night,” Nines brought up as he pulled out onto the street.  
You shrunk in your seat, trying to hide, “Can we please not talk about it?” You whisper, already ashamed enough. Last night hadn’t been your proudest moment.  
“What were you thinking?” Nines asked lightly, “You knew we didn’t want you to know. You knew what it would do to you, and even then you went looking.”  
“I’m sorry,” You avoided eye contact, “I wasn’t thinking. I let my anxiety control me.”  
Nines shook his head, “What if something had happened? We weren’t home to help you.” He felt so helpless as he tried to make you understand how worried he was.  
“Nothing happened,” You argued weakly, “I’m fine.”  
“You had an anxiety attack!”  
“I was having an anxiety attack from the minute you refused to tell me how much you had spent!” You shot up, growing angrier, “I felt like I was having an anxiety attack from then, until I fell asleep, and when Gavin woke me up I still felt it and felt it for the rest of the night! I was going to have a breakdown last night whether I knew or not!” The growl that left your chest was frightening, and your hands shook. “I’m not a kid, Nines,” You reminded him. There was a long pause while Nines’ thought, then you whispered, “I’m done talking about it. It happened. You’re disappointed in me, and I’m ashamed of myself. Let’s leave it at that.”  
The rest of the ride was silent, which was good. The quiet helped settle your nerves and by time Nines parked at the precinct you weren’t shaking. As soon as the parking break was engaged you were out of the car and power walking into the building, not bothering to wait for Nines or Gavin. They followed after you at their normal pace, shooting glances at each other in a silent conversation. When they got to the bullpen you were sitting in Connor’s lap, your tablet in your hand and the android’s hands wrapped around your middle. You were pointing things out to him on the tablet and asking for his thoughts.  
“You know you have to talk to them about it,” Connor said in your ear as he rested his chin on your shoulder to see your tablet.  
You rolled your eyes, “I’m not going to talk to them about it. I have anxiety, they know that. I had an attack, that’s nothing new since I’ve had one like once a week since I got here,” You reminded Connor.  
“I know, I’m constantly checking your vitals.”  
You looked over your shoulder at him, “Connor that’s weird. Don’t.”  
The android shrugged and casually licked your neck, “Look at that, 400 milligrams of caffeine from that energy drink you chugged this morning, and your chemicals are…everywhere no wonder you have anxiety.”  
You wiped his saliva off of your neck with the sleeve of your turtleneck, “Thank you for that wonderful analysis Connor. You didn’t even need to lick me to know half of that but okay.”  
“I’m well aware, Officer, but Officer Brendli was staring at you when you walked in and I felt the need to scare him off before he got any ideas. Gavin most likely wouldn’t take kindly to him.”  
You whacked Connor and the shoulder and noticed the aforementioned man start to approach, a file in his hand, “They can look but they can’t touch. I don’t need you scaring away my potential boyfriends.”  
“Boyfriends, huh? Who was looking?” Gavin asked, leaning against Connor’s desk.  
“Officer Dan Brendli, a fetching young man and hardworking officer, but he’s a bit of a douchebag,” Connor supplied for the detective, a smug grin on his face.  
Gavin scoffed, “A bit is an understatement. C’mon kid, you’re gonna file some evidence with me. Tin can is going to be reviewing our newest case for now and start looking for lead,” He motioned for you to follow him with his head and began walking away.  
Connor shoved you off his lap, not giving you a choice in whether you’d follow your partner enough, “Traitor,” You hissed under your breath at the android.  
The android stuck his tongue put at you as you scoffed and followed after Gavin. Nines was right in thinking other officers might stare; many of the young men were eyeing you as you walked, and you shamelessly sent a few flirtatious winks to the ones you found cute. Not like Gavin and Nines could truly stop you, though Gavin did catch one wink and whacked you on the back of the head with the paper file in his hand. You giggled and followed him into the evidence locker in a much better mood than you had been earlier. Then again you were actively flirting and had just sat in Connor’s lap; the android always made you feel a bit better.  
“Alright,” Gavin sighed as he threw the file down and leaned against the terminal, crossing his arms and ankles, “You know we care, right kid?”  
“Yeah,” You sighed, not really wanting to talk about this again.  
“Good,” He reached out and ruffled your hair, “Nines was just worried and didn’t know how to express it. I get it, anxiety sucks. I have anxiety, we’re actually on the same meds, you’re just on a higher dosage.” Gavin shrugged, “I’m sorry you had to feel an oncoming attack for hours. We’re still figuring out what makes you tick and if you don’t tell us we won’t know, alright? You don’t have to say much, just let us know if you start to feel anxious.”  
“I did tell Nines. He didn’t listen,” You replied, voice weak and uninspired.  
“Then tell me. I’ve been there and I will never push you away. I know how it feels and we’re gonna fight this battle together…he’s sorry.”  
“I know,” You nodded, “I kinda figured he was sorry after I yelled because he stopped talking. Nines never stops talking. I just needed more time to cool down so I went to go sit with Connor,” You nodded.  
Gavin scoffed and rolls his eyes, “With? You mean on.”  
You laughed, “Connor enjoys having me sit in his lap for your information, and I enjoy sitting in his lap. He’s my best friend and his affection keeps me sane sometimes. Now is that all you dragged me down here to do?”  
“No, we actually have to file evidence,” Gavin deadpanned, “I just didn’t want to do it alone.”  
You laughed harder at this and joined Gavin in calling up the proper room. You bumped against his shoulder as the two of you filed in peace. You’d forgiven Nines mentally long ago, it was just a matter of making sure he knew it was okay when you and Gavin returned to your desks. But for now, you’d hang out down in the evidence locker, filing evidence for a couple of previously solved cases that you had neglected, humming soft tunes with one of your partners.


End file.
